robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Messages349
WARNING: This user, and any other characters in this story. They are not real! It is just a made up story designed for a fright! So don't take this literally. Hey there. My name is Brandon, and I have been on Roblox for nearly 7 years. I have to say, Roblox is impressive. It is essentially an online Minecraft that people can make very cool games with. You might have to be 18 to understand it all, but still, it is amazing. Many people use it to create anything from tycoons, simulators, and practically anything else. But some people use it for for...interesting reasons. One of those people was Messages349, an anonymous user that, to this day, nobody knows who he really is. He had a bland avatar, simply the generic boy avatar everybody starts out with when they first play Roblox. His avatar description simply said: "If I come to the door, don't answer it." Many people say he is simply a prank account. Others say that the account was run by the FBI. Whoever, or whatever, was running this account, the games that came out of it were very disturbing. What do we mean by that? Well, you might regret hearing it. Messages349 had 5 games, in order: Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, and Acceptance. Did those sound familiar? Anyway, Me. and my friend Jacie decided to explore all 5 games. Denial doesn't have much to say about it, so I will just run through it real quick. It is simply a black screen, with Japanese voices playing, which slowly turns into people screaming. So Denial was easy, but Anger is way more complex. You spawn in a mansion, dark everywhere. Faces of guests stare at you through the windows, following your avatar. As long as you stay there, the mansion goes from dark to completely blood red. And when you go into the bathroom, somebody is there, none other than Messages349. After staring at him for a couple of seconds, the game shuts down. Bargaining is a mouthful, so I will give the quickest explanation I can. You spawn in a city, the night outside. The guests you saw in Anger are back, and when you get close to them, the text appears that says: "I don't wanna live anymore." Some of them are tied to poles, some are on top of buildings, and some are straight up dead. As you go through the city, text flashes on your screen, saying: "You are sure persistent, let's try something else." An image of a noose is shown for a split second, and then the game once again shuts down. Ok, the next one is WAY more graphic. In fact, it is so disgusting that I don't wanna even touch on creepy parts. But, if I must...here we go. You start off in a room that has a gun in it. Don't touch it, or the game shuts down. If you go through the door, there is blood EVERYWHERE. I don't wanna touch into detail about it all, so just take that. Anyway, if you manage to get through this vomit-fest, you will find a door, with text on it that says: "Happiness". You can't go through it, as it fades away right before you touch it. Messages349 once again shows his face, holding a rope, and then the game shuts down again. The last one isn't what I expected, as it is actually pretty happy. Acceptance starts off in something that looks like heaven. You can't move for over a minute. Then, out of nowhere, Messages349 shows himself again. He simply says: "Thank you, I finally made a friend." And then walks away into the distance. Unlike the others, this one doesn't shut down. It simply stays on the game until you eventually click the X button. I have no idea what is happening here. Some people think he made these games to cope with his loss of somebody. Others say he made these games to drive people mad. Me? My only guess is that it was just some prank designed to scare somebody. Oh, wait, somebody is knocking at my door. I will be right back, okay? Everything should be fine. Right? Thanks for viewing this short creepypasta called Messages349. If you liked it, be sure to hit an "OH YEAH" in the comments. I will see you later! Category:Marked for Review